


So This Is Love

by taffee23



Series: A Dyad Written in the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, swvalentine2021, they have a lil dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Obi-Wan and Jemini attend a ball. It's his first as a guest, so, how will it go?  SWValentine2021. Day 3: Dancing.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Dyad Written in the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693768
Collections: Star Wars Valentine 2021





	So This Is Love

It was a simple event. Well, Jemini told Obi-Wan it was simple. See, she had been invited to a ball on her home planet and she had the option of a plus one. So, she had decided to invite her lover, Obi-Wan. It’s not that he wasn’t happy about it, if fact, he was excited about it. He had ordered special Ryeeshan formal wear for the occasion. He had been nervous, though. It wasn’t the first time meeting her parents but it was his first formal event that he was attending as a guest and not a Jedi bodyguard. 

He was standing outside the door to her room in the palace on Ryeesha, nervous but not about seeing her, about the event. He knocked on the door gently before speaking, “My love? May I come in?”

Jemini had been sitting at her vanity in her room and had given up on trying to finish zipping up her dress. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a knock and Obi-Wan’s voice. She smiled and replied, “Come in.”

Obi-Wan walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at her through the mirror before his eyes landed on the zipper of her dress. He smiled and walked over to her. When he stood behind her, he pushed some of her blonde hair out of the way and then leaned down and kissed her neck. She smiled and leaned into his touch. He then zipped her up while still nuzzling at her neck. He gave her one more kiss on her neck before setting his chin on her shoulder and gazing her in the mirror.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered to her.

“As are you, my love,” she said. Her blue eyes gazed at him as she spoke. 

Then, they decided to head to the grand ballroom for the event. When they had arrived, it was before her parents, the King and Queen. The Herald had announced them when they entered, something that Obi-Wan wasn’t used to. Neither was Jemini but she didn’t let it show like he did. They walked around the grand ballroom, taking in the sights. Eventually they had made their way to a corner and sipped on a bubbly drink. 

After the King and Queen were announced and they had entered, the ball had really begun. Jemini and Obi-Wan people watched for a bit. They would make up outlandish stories about the people there, they were most likely wrong but they had fun. Eventually, people stared dancing and Jemini watched them. She wanted to dance but she wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan wanted to. When in actuality, he did want to dance with her. 

He cleared his throat before he spoke and then held out his hand to her, “Jem, may I have this dance?”

“Yes,” she smiled as she took his hand.

He then led her to the dance floor and set his other hand on her waist while the other kept her hand in his. She had then, in return, set her hand on his shoulder and pulled him a little closer. She had also picked up a bit of her dress so she wouldn’t step on it. He then led her into a dance that he knew they both knew. As they danced he could see the lights twinkling in her eyes like starlight. She gazed at him and she could see love evident on his face, making her heart melt. 

They danced across the whole dancefloor and the way that they were gazing at each other, it was as if they were the only ones in the room. The only thing that they could hear was the music. In fact, the chatter in the room did die down and a lot of people were watching them. Especially her parents, Normsag and Kaiydon. Her parents loved Obi-Wan and knew that they were together. They wanted their daughter happy even if it was against the Jedi code. Even the kingdom had whispers of them getting together for marriage. They all knew of the Jedi code but it was a fun story.

Eventually Obi-Wan and Jemini had made their way out to the gardens adjacent to the grand ballroom. They walked in the moonlight, hand in hand as the native flowers of Ryeesha glowed around them. She had led him to the fountain and they sat on the ledge of it, watching the water glisten in the low light. She glanced from the water to him and smiled before shaping his face with her hand. He closed his eyes briefly while leaning into her touch. Then, he turned his head and kissed her palm. He then moved so that he could kiss her properly. It was a tender kiss that was full of love. They then pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Stars, I love you, Jem,” he said. He always felt like he could freely express himself when they were on Ryeesha. He could openly love her and it always made him want to stay there forever.

“I love you, too,” she said with a smile. She felt the same as he did while they were on her home planet. But she knew they could never live there permanently. They were both Jedi and they were committed to it. They were also committed to each other but it was hard leaving the order when that was all they knew. He leaned back and gazed at her.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” he admitted to her. 

She gave him a gentle smile, “Me, too, love.”

“We could visit more often,” he offered.

“We could do that,” she said, “and we can definitely make sure that the council is okay with it.” 

“It doesn’t hurt that I’m on the council,” he said with a smile.

“No, it doesn’t,” she smiled back.

They continued to talk about what they would do on Ryeesha while they were there. She had recalled a summer palace that her parents had on an island. She mentioned this to him and offered the idea of them staying there. He smiled and loved the idea. They knew they could make this work because they had hope that it would. They had so much ahead of them and were ready to take on anything. He then stood and offered his hand to her for another dance when the music from the grand ballroom had drifted their way. She smiled and took his hand before they danced around the fountain. The night was young and so were they. Anything felt possible now.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat?  
> tumblr: obi-wankenobae, jeminithejedi  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
